Druid
|quick weapon buttons = Two |quick_spell_buttons = Two |notable_professionals = Faldorn, Cernd |multi_class = Only with fighters|dual_class = Only with fighters}}This page is specifically for the druid class in . For the version in , refer to Druid (Baldur's Gate). Introduction Druids are priests dedicated to nature and balance and any disciplined druid is a true neutral character. They can use priest spells, but they all are related to nature and thereby their spell choices are different from clerics and have a fewer amount of spells available to them. Unlike mages and bards, who scribe scrolls to learn new spells, clerics and druids automatically know all spells of any spell levels they have unlocked. Druids must select the spells they want to memorize for the upcoming day and then rest before they can cast them. The weaponry and armor druids are allowed to use due to their ethos is limited to equipment that is primitive, related to their rituals or made from material found on the surface. They can use daggers, staves, slings, spears, clubs, the scimitar group and darts as weapons. For protection, they can wear any non-metallic armor and all headgear. They can use bucklers and small shield if their other hand is available. Only humans and half-elves can become druids. Their prime ability scores of the druid are Wisdom and Charisma, they can only dual-class with fighters. Ability scores table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. * Prime Requisites for Dual-classing. ^^ The Avenger class kit has a -2 penalty to maximum Strength and Constitution. A Human Avenger can start with at most 16 in these ability scores. Minimum ability scores are not affected. Special abilities Shapeshifting At level 7, the druid gains the ability to shapeshift into a black bear, brown bear, and wolf once each per day. Poison Immunity At level 15, druids become immune to poison. Elemental Resistance At level 18, druids gain a 10% resistance to fire, cold, electricity, and acid. This is increased to 20% at level 21 and 30% at level 24 Druid spells Shamans learn druid spells on level up, rangers may also access to them up to spell level 3, cells in light green are druid specific spells, which are not usable by clerics or paladins. Class kits Druid The Druids serve the cause of nature and neutrality, the wilderness is their community, and they use their special powers to protect it and to preserve balance in the world. Class features: * May only wear non-metallic armor * May only equip bucklers and non-metallic shields * May only use the following weapons: scimitar, dagger, club, spear, quarterstaff, dart, sling * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any fighting style * May cast druidic spells * 7th level: May Shapeshift into a wolf, black bear, or brown bear once per day * 15th level: Becomes immune to poison * 18th level: Gains 10% resistance to cold, fire, electricity, and acid, gains a further 10% resistance at levels 21 and 24 * Alignment restricted to true neutral * Hit Die: d8 * Prime Requisites For Dual-Classing: Wisdom, Charisma Gameplay * It only take druids 300,000 exp to reach level 12, by when they already have two 6th level spells at their disposal, but from there onward to level 15 (archdruid) is a long road, but when they finally get there, they immediately unlock up to six 6th & 7th level spells slots, become immune to poison and starts to gain HLA points. Their high level scaling isn’t good though, same as fighters, which is why a multi-class Fighter / Druid like Jaheira is able to make better use of the scattered XP into the two classes * If you are playing a saga run as a single class druid, you’ll find your character, no matter the kit, trend to gradually move from the semi front line to the back line, which is more suitable for the druid, as a summoner, disabler, and a spell casting supporter * Companion Faldorn is a druid [[Totemic Druid|'Totemic Druid']] The Totemic Druids closely identify with a particular animal, an animal that they feel represents their individual spirits. This grants the Totemic Druids a special connection to the animal kingdom, and they're able to call upon their spirits to aid them. Advantages: *May use the Summon Spirit Animal ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 5 levels thereafter. The Totemic Druids summon a special spirit animal (spirit bear, spirit wolf, spirit lion, or spirit snake) to aid them for 6 turns. The spirit animal has 1 HD at level 1, 3 HD at level 3, 5 HD at level 5, 7 HD at level 7, and 10 HD at level 10. Disadvantage: *Cannot use shapeshift Gameplay * The 10 HD spirit animals have many innate immunities, and are defensively stronger, better tankers than 16 HD Fire Elementals from Conjure Fire Elemental spell, potentially freeing more level 6 spell slots. * The Totemic Druid must be selected at time of Summon Spirit Animal casting completion so that the specific spirit animal may be chosen. [[Shapeshifter|'Shapeshifter']] The Shapeshifters are not called Shapeshifter because they have access to a great variety of forms, but rather because of their complete dedication to a single alternate form. Shapeshifters have willingly allowed themselves to become infected with lycanthropy, but due to intense study and training they have the ability to control their afflictions. The creatures they become are that of werewolves, the most famous of the lycanthrope shape changers. Advantages * May shapeshift into the form of a werewolf once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 2 levels thereafter * 13th level: May shapeshift into a Greater Werewolf once per day Disadvantages: * Cannot wear any body armor, although spells such as Barkskin and Iron Skins may still be used * No other shapeshifting abilities due to the effort required in maintaining balance in primary forms Gameplay * Companion Cernd is a shapeshifter. [[Avenger|'Avenger']] A member of a special sect within the druidic order, a Druid of this type is dedicated to fighting those who would defile nature. Avengers have powers the average Druid does not - additional abilities that have been earned through extensive rituals, a process that is very physically draining. Advantages * May Shapeshift into the form of a sword spider, baby wyvern and fire salamander in addition to the normal shapeshifting abilities * 19th level: Gains an additional use of Shapeshift * They have six wizard spells available, up to level 6. The spells are: Chromatic Orb, Web, Lightning Bolt, Improved Invisibility, Chaos and Chain Lightning Disadvantages * May not wear heavier armor than leather * When the character is created, it receives a -2 penalty to Strength and Constitution Gameplay *Avenger has the strongest potential as a spellcasting druid *Avenger is better approached as a mage with leather armor but far greater spell slots, and faster early game level progression *Since druids do not benefit from high strength score and constitution score more than 16, Avenger's disadvantages are pretty meaningless *Because of fast level progression with spell slot, Avenger's Chromatic Orb is usually stronger than mages *Best armor for Avenger is Human Flesh. To wear this, avenger must be the protagonist and have his alignment changed to NE in trials of nine hell * Second best option for Avenger is Aeger's Hide which provides elemental resistances and immunity to confusion. It can't be used by them in the Enhanced Edition, however. *Staff of Arundel is considerable as the main weapon choice. High-level class abilities Druids receive quest level priest spells which are added to the level 7 spellbook. The spells can only be selected once. To druids, HLAs become available once they reach lvl 15. * Aura of Flaming Death * Elemental Summoning * Elemental Transformation (Fire) * Elemental Transformation (Earth) * Energy Blades (priest) * Globe of Blades * Greater Elemental Summoning, requires elemental summoning to be picked first * Implosion * Mass Raise Dead * Storm of Vengeance * Summon Deva, picking deva makes fallen deva unavailable * Summon Fallen Deva, picking fallen deva makes deva unavailable Spell progression Druids gain additional spell slots for their wisdom ^ Usable by druids whose wisdom is 17 or higher. ^^ Usable by druids whose wisdom is 18 or higher. The above restrictions do not apply to and EE: any druid whose wisdom is lower than 16 may learn lvl 6 and lvl 7 spells, including quest level priest spells Table for experience, hit points and weapon proficiency Stronghold Druid protagonists are able to heed the spirit's call in the Druid Grove once they complete Animal trouble in Trademeet side quest. Class exclusive items *Oaken Ring / Heartwood Ring *Staff of Arundel *Staff of the Woodlands Class group exclusive items *Honorary Ring of Sune *Staff of Thunder and Lightning *Wand of the Heavens Gameplay (community) There is a known bug, that could be called "Runnig out of Ammo". The Druid can cast Iron Skins to improve their defenses (even in the case of the Shapeshifter), cast Energy Blades which changes the Attacks Per Round to 9. When the 20 energy blades are cast the caster keeps the improved speed for a while due to the bug, so a Druid who usually has 1 APR now has 9 APR. If the Druid wears the Girdle of Fire Giant Strength + Ixil´s Spike +6 or the Staff of the Ram +6, (even Cernd) could become very dangerous. In the case of Cernd, he just needs the Bracers of Defense AC 3 to have an aceptable defense and with Aura of Flaming Death, his defenses increses +4, + Iron Skins, the Druid (even with terrible stats) can stand pretty well at Advanced Levels. Just in case you want to play the Druid like a Fighter due to his first funtion is to invoke Elemental Princes, Devas and casting Insect Plage. The Druid (in some way similar to the Bard) allows the player to experiment a different way to play. Category:Druids